Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization
by MySonicFan
Summary: Join Kirito, Sonic and friends on their adventure inside a new virtual game. On there adventure, they will encounter enemies, bosses, new friends, etc. How will there adventure go as they advance. Read to find out


**Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization**

* * *

 _*At The Town Of Beginnings*_

 _The bell started ringing. Everyone was were doing there normal things. Kirito and Sonic were both walking together. While walking, they stopped and looked to see a little girl just standing there. No reaction nor anything._

 _"Is she... looking at us?" Kirito thought_

 _"Who is she?" Sonic thought_

 _The two of were about to reach her hand. She was about to walk away. She said somthing before disappering from the crowd of people. The two of them stopped._

 _"That was an... NPC?" Kirito thought_

 _"Who was she?" Sonic thought_

 _The two of them both jumped as the two of them got a message._

 _"A message...?"_

 _The two of them both tapped to see the message. It said._

 _*I'm back to Aincrad*_

 _Kirito and Sonic both got shock._

* * *

 _*Several Hours Ago*_

 _Asuna, Lizbeth and Silica were all charging at the monster like bull._

 _"Kyaah!"_

 _Asuna stab's the monster on the face and jump's back to Silica and Lizbeth._

 _"*pant pany* Really, game? Really?! We just started this thing and we're already facing monsters this crazy!" Lizbeth said_

 _"It's probably because we keep rushing ahead. Normally, we'd sit around the starter town an level for a while." Silica said_

 _The three of them start charging at the monster. Minutes later, Asuna and Silica both attacked the monster on it's side. They both jumped away as Lizbeth slam's her weapon on the monster's head. Lizbeth jump's back. The shake's his body and roars._

 _"That whole area was so crowded! How're we supposed to hunt when we've gotta fight every player under the sun for targets." Lizbeth said_

 _"That... is kinda ture. What do you guys wanna do? Keep fighting or head back?" Silica said_

 _"They may be though, but tough isn't unbeatable, I think we've got this well in hand." Asuna said_

 _"That's what I'm talking about! Let's keep up the hunt!" Lizbeth said_

 _Then, Kirito and Sonic walking pass them._

 _"Are you ready, Kirito and Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _They both took out their swords._

 _"You know it. Let's go!" Kirito said_

 _"Look's like we have thing's to settle." Sonic said_

 _*Information: Staggering Enemies*_

 _The five of them started charging at the monster. Sonic and Kirito both attacked the monster at the sides. The monster slam's the ground breaking the ground. All of them all dodged the attack. After they dodged, they all continue fighting it. Silica was attacking the monster side while Sonic and Kirito were attacking in the front. Than, the monster attack's by swinging up his body. Sonic jump's on top of the monster and stab's his sword on his head. The monster roars. Lizbeth and Kirito were slashing everywhere around his face. The monster took a lot of damage._

 _A long time has pass. Sonic and Kirito both slashed the monster. The monster roars and fall's at the ground._

 _*SUCCES! Staggering enemies complete!*_

 _"Alright, we did it!" Sonic said_

 _"Good job!" Kirito said_

 _They both high five each other. Than, the monster then get's back up. The monster roars._

 _"Oh no." Sonic said_

 _They started charging at the monster. Asuna and Lizbeth were attacking it from the back. Silica was attacking at it's side. Kirito and Sonic were attacking it at the front. The monster dashes threw them. They all jumped away from the attack. They ran and jp to the monster and continued attacking the monster. All of them were doing their super attack. The monster roar's as it got ready for it's next attack. The monster slashes up. Sonic and Kirito took some damage. They both stabbed the monster as it hit's the ground once again._

 _*SUCCESS!*_

 _"Alright, we finally finish." Sonic said_

 _The monster get's up._

 _"I should really stop saying that." Sonic said_

 _The monster was walking toward's them. Silica slashes the monster on the face. Lizbeth help's her by attacking it at the face. The monster's horn glowed as he was ready to attack again. They all dash away as the monster slam's the ground. The monster charges at Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Watch out!" Lizbeth yelled_

 _Kirito and Sonic both rolled away from the charging monster. The two of them attacked it once again as fell down at the ground again._

 _"He's not done yet." Kirito said_

 _The monster get's back up once again. The monster charges up and slashes up. But no one was in front of it._

 _"Time for a full-on assault!" Kirito said_

 _"Let's finish this!" Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kirito were doing their special attack on the monster. The monster was looseing a lot of HP. The monster charges up and slam's the ground. All of them took some damage. But they didn't give up just yet as they kept fighting the monster. The monster attack's. by swinging up. They all kept attacking the monster as it was loosing more damage. Every attaxk was powerful. The monster started charging up his attack. He swing's up to attack. Sonic get's attacked and looses HP. His HP was yellow now. Kirito uses his special_ _attack and Asuna as well. The five of all did there special attacks at once. After they all did their special attacks, The monster HP went down. Only half of it's HP was left. The monster slashes up twice. But every one was away from the attack. Sonic and Kirito were both attacking the monster's face. The two of them spining around as they were doing massive damage to the monster. The monster turn's around to look at Asuna, Silica and Lizbeth. The monster started charging at them. The of them jumped away as the monster hit's a tree. Silica and Lizbeth charged at the monster and start's attacking at the sides. Kirito and Sonic were attacking it from the butt. The monster's HP was yellow now. The monster slam's the ground. Silica and Lizbeth both took damage as there HP were yellow. The monster slam's the ground again but they manged to block it. They kept attacking he monster around the body. The monster slashes up and attack's Silica and Lizbeth block's it. The monster was stuned. They started attacking the stun monster. The monster get's back up. The monster charges at them. All of them took damage. All of them were in red. Sonic had 1 HP left but didn't give up yet. They kept attacking it around the body. The monster slam's the ground. They all jumped over the shockwave and dodgeing the attack. The monster slashes up. Asuna block's the slash from the monster. Sonic and Kirito kept attacking the monster at the sides while Silica and Lizbeth were attacking from the back. The monster slam's the ground again. The monster attack's again and slashes up but no one was near the attacks. Kirito, Silica, Lizbeth and Asuna were attacking the monster. Sonic was behind a tree drinking a postion. After he dranked that postion. His HP went back up full._

 _"He's getting ready!" Kirito said_

 _All of them moves aside as the monster charged threw them. The monster slashes up but no one was in front of it. They ran up to it and started attacking. Sonic came back and started attacking as well. They all were attacking until finally. The monster disapper's in thin-air._

 _"Whew..." Asuna tired_

 _"We... We did it! ...How did we do it?!" Silica said_

 _"By roocking! We're a natural team! I mean, maaaaybe it was biting off more than we can chew, but that's what parties are for!" Lizbeth said_

 _"Good work, you guys. That was a heck of an introduction to this world." Kirito said_

 _"I manged to revive myself from the 1 HP." Sonic said_

 _"I-It definitely wasn't easy. I thought we were all gonna wipe for a minute there." Silica said_

 _"Liz has a point. We're only doing this well because we know how to fight together." Asuna said_

 _"And how could we not?! After all we mey way back in SAO. We've come a long way, my best friends!" Lizbeth said_

 _"Speaking of, I'm definitely feeling a little SAO déjà vu. The senery seems like it came straight out of Aincrad." Asuna said_

 _"SAO..."_

* * *

 _*The Back Story*_

 _"Sword Art Online, known to the MMO crowd and those who survived it as SAO... No game was more highlt anticipated. A complete virtual MMO that made use of the cutting-edge NerveGear hardware. NerveGear was a revolution. A headset capable of sending signals directly into the user's brain. Players could experience games as though they were truly inside them. All the sights, sounds, and smells intact. This technology, Full Dive, was paired wth MMORPGs to create and populate and entire world with players from all over. Sword Art Onlie was the first of these VRMMOw and the subject of a near-legendary amount of publicity. Akihiko Kayaba, the game's developer once went on record saying. "Though it's a game, it is about far more than 'play'. And the day the game launched, his words were proven all too true. Kayaba forcefully removed the players' abilty to log out of his world of Aimcrad, trapping them within. In a grand speech to those imprisoned, he declared if they died in-game, aand pulse would surge through their brains, ...Ans they would die for real. He declared there was only one way to free the players trapped inside his creation. Clear all one hundred floors of the massive, floating castle of Aincrad. Ten thousand users were locked into Sword Art Online. In the first few weeks, thousands of them perished. Players wer forced to treat the world as their home. They lived, died, and fought in Aincrad. They made friends and eneimes. And on the final, 100th floor of Aincrad, Me and Sonic killed Heathcliff, the mighty avatar of Akihiko Kayaba. We were free again. The world was watching as the first players finally awoke from the night,are, but too many never would." Kirito explaning the back story_

* * *

 _*Back With Them*_

 _"But this world isn't Sword Art Online, this isn't Aincrad anymore. This is a new ga,e, a new beta test. Sword Art: Origin." Kirito said_

 _"Mmhm! We don't have to look up at that big, scary castle anymore. It's a different game entirely!" Silica said_

 _"This time we're exploring the massive world of Ainground. But this place isn't a prison anymore. No matter what's in store for us here, we should be having fun. Together." Kirito said_

 _"Haha" I can't wait! It's a whole new woeld, there's gonna be so much to see!" Asuna said_

 _"You've really become of diehard gamer, huh, Asuna?" Lizbeth said_

 _"Oh, guys! We're supposed to meet up with the others after this, right? Should we start heading back to town?" Silica said_

 _"Whoa, time files when you're slaying mobs. Let's get a move on." Kirito said_

 _"I had longer battles than this." Sonic said_

 _"Only if wee see how many monsters we can crush on the way back!" Lizbeth said_

 _"Hehe! You've stepped up your game-ness too, Liz..." Silica said_

 _"Yeah, maybe. Now, let's hit 'em!" Lizbeth said_

 _Lizbeth start's running._

 _"Ah! Wait for Silica! Waaaait!" Silica said_

 _Silica start's chasing her._

 _"My turn!" Sonic said_

 _Sonic start's running super fast making a blow of wind._

 _"Hey Sonic! That's not fair!" Silica said_

 _"Hehehe! Shall we?" Asuna said_

 _"We shall!" Kirito said_

 _The two of them start walking._

* * *

 _*At The Town*_

 _The five of them transported back to the town._

 _"We're back! And just barely in time." Asuna said_

 _"We passed up sooo many detours! Wanna explooore!" Kirito said_

 _"Hehe! You're a good boy, Kirito. There'll be plenty of time to see it all." Asuna said_

 _"Asuna always been there since SAO. She were the fastest rapier-wielder and Vice Leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath... The most powerful, and troubled, guild in Aincrad. It put our lives in danger, yes, but also helped us to realize our love. We were married there, and continued our relationship even after all that trauma had ended and we returnd to the world." Kirito thought_

 _"Don't think you're in the clear yet! I saw a ton of awesome out-of-the-way spots between here and the meeting place" Lizbeth said_

 _"I can barely hold it in! I wanna stop in every shop! I wanm sample every pastry!" Kirito said_

 _"Haha! You gotta hold all that crazy in, just for a little longer. You're not the only one who wants to explore." Lizbteh said_

 _"Lisbeth worked as a blacksmith back in SAO. She was one of the best and helped and her fair share of players... including me and Sonic. She can make anyone crack a smile in their darkest moments. More than once we've entrusted our blades, and lives, to her." Kirito thought_

 _"This town is ginomous! Make sure to keep an eye on the rest of us, we don't wanna get separated or anything! There's so much to look at, I could totally see tiny me getting lost in the shuffle." Silica said_

 _"I met Silica early in Sword Art Online when I saved her from a group of monsters, and worse. She was a Beast Tamer, one of the rarest classes in that world. Pina, her feathered dragon companion, is her dearst friend. When Pina sacrificed herself to defend Silica, she was heartbroken. We grew close in the quest to restore Pina's life." Kirito thought_

 _"Although this is my second account, is there a way I can transfer this data to my normal one?" Sonic said_

 _"Sonic was the first person or Hedgehog I met back at SAO. We both met at the town which we quickly became best friends. I thought him everything about SAO. We both worked together for those two years and never let each other down. He's also the fastest player in Aincrad and in the real world. We were the only two in our party." Kirito thought_

 _"Let's head to the meeting place!" Silica said_

 _"I'm right behind you." Kirito said_

 _They all started walking to the meeting._

* * *

 _*At The Location*_

 _Oh ho! There they are!" Klein said_

 _"Hi, guuys!" Leafa said_

 _"Hey! Sorry to make you wait for us." Kirito said_

 _"No worries, no worries. Lil Leafy and I just got her ourselves." Klein said_

 _"Klein was also the first guy I met in SAO, and eventually, my first second friend. He's a good dude at heart... and a goofball. At least, that's how he comes off. He is a ture friend, a skilled fighter, and was dedicated leader of the Fuurinkazan Guild." Klein thought_

 _"Hold up a second... Were you guys already out in the field?" Klein said_

 _"K-Kinda... We went out just to get a taste of what battle is like here." Kirito said_

 _"COME ON, MAN! Hook a Klein up! I rushed through work today I could get out there and rough up some baddies with you." Klein said_

 _"Hehe! Me too. I just threw something random together for dinner so I could get on as quick as possible. So, uh... don't expect anything gourmet tonight. 'Kay, Kazuto?" Leafa said_

 _"Haha! I'll survive." Kirito said_

 _"Leafa's my little sister. Technically my cousin, but her mom takes care of me and Sonic. Her real name is Suguha, or Sugu for short. She's studied kendo forever and she's good-national competiton good. I'm proud she has life more together than I do." Kirito thought_

 _"You are a lucky little punk, ain'tcha? Getting to eat Leafy's home cooking whenever you want." Klein said_

 _"She is my little sister, comes with the terrirtory." Kirito said_

 _"But I bet you eat Asuna's cooking in-game, huh, Wouldn't want to put odd your girlfriend after all, am I right? Man, why do you get a hog all the cute chicks with Sonic. Some of us are starving for attention over here!" Klein said_

 _"Whoa, Klein... You doing all right, man?" Kirito said_

 _"You seem off right now." Sonic said_

 _"H-Hey! No making fun of the girlfriend's cooking! We only started playing, I haven't had time to build my cooking skill yet. It's not SAO quality, but it's getting there." Asuna said_

 _"Hahaha! Don't worry about it. The power of his love will help him finish anything you make, regardless of its... quality." Klein said_

 _"Hehehe! That better be ture. You're gonna have to eat all my experiments while I raise my cooking skill again." Asuna said_

 _"Y-Yeah... Of course, Asuna." Kirito said_

 _"Plus, I'm sure that skill will just shoot up if I'm making meals for a special someone with all my heart and soul in it." Asuna said_

 _"Asuna..." Kirito said_

 _"Kirito..." Asuna said_

 _"Hey! Hey, hey! Come on back. We don't have time for the doe-eyed love stares today. We got a game to play!" Klein said_

 _"You guys been doing that since SAO. So it's getting annoying." Sonic said_

 _"W-We weren't being doe-eyed! Promise!" Asuna said_

 _"*sigh* What is up with this couple?" Lizbeth said_

 _"Hmph..." Silica said_

 _"About time I found you guys! From the sound of it, you're already back in the swing of things, eh?" Agil appering_

 _"Hey, Agil! I thought you couldn't make it on day one! Welcome!" Kirito said_

 _"Agil was one of my allies in SAO. Not only a badass in battle, but a master merchant too. He bought aaall my vendor trash. In real life, he runs a café with his wife. That's where we all go to hang out once we log out of the game." Kirito thought_

 _"My darling, wonderful wife was incredibly considerate and told me to take the rest of the day off." Agil said_

 _"How is Dicey Café?" Leafa said_

 _"Great. And in return for such a beautiful day off, my lady demands that I advertise to all of you in-game. So stop on by!" Agil said_

 _"Hahaha! You can count on it. Thre's no cake in the world as delicious as Dicey cake." Leafa said_

 _"I'll save a few slices just for you." Agil said_

 _"Nice to have our party growing. Is that everyone who's supposed to be on today?" Kirito said_

 _"Mmhm! At least, I think so." Leafa said_

 _"Awesome! Shall we rock this thing?" Kirito said_

 _"AWWWWRIGHT! Let's mow down some mobs!" Klein said_

 _"And I'll do my very best to keep up! Hehe... I promise not to make you all carry me like back in SAO." Silica said_

 _"I'll join you guys a little later, I think I wanna browse around the shops a bit." Lizbeth said_

 _"Already got new equipment on the mind?" Kirito said_

 _"Hehe! Not quiet yet. It's the place. I know it's supposed to be a carbon copy of Aincrad's Town of Beginnings... And... It's a little shocking. All these memories just came flooding back. Feels like yesterday I was running around trying to get deals on raw materials. I was so desperate to start up my smithing. Once I got set up, everything seemed to fall into place. I started making weapons I was proud to put my mark on. And two people showed up one fine day to smash those weapons to pieces... *glare*" Lizbeth said_

 _"You're still mad about that? That was a long time ago. Your swords wer great. B-But, they needed to be more better and more... durable." Sonic said_

 _"M-Man, Liz... I dunno what I would have done without that super-awesome-totally-unbreakable shop you ran." Kirito said_

 _"Nice segue there, boys." Lizbeth said_

 _"Hehehe... Well, great as this hanging out and talking is, we're in a real world of adventure! Let's do some adventurin'! We can browse around town or head out into the wild. Either way, I have a feeling we're gonna explore every nook and cranny of Ainground!" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah!" Everyone said_

* * *

 _*Moments Later*_

 _"Hey, want to take a walk with me? I'd like to see this game's Town of Beginnings." Asuna said_

 _"Sure. It sounds like they made a lot of changes." Kirito said_

 _"Can I join in the fun to?" Sonic said_

 _"Sure!" Asuna said_

 _The three of them started running towards at the Market Street._

* * *

 _*At The Market Street*_

 _The Market Street was filled with markets around the place. Each side was a market or a restraunt._

 _"It's really pretty lively for day one of the beta, huh? I wouldn't want it any other way." Asuna said_

 _"Weapons shops, armoe shops... Thos market is guaranteed to be a popular spot for a long time to come. Let's wander around and see what we can find." Kirito said_

 _"Alright, let's do it!" Sonic said_

* * *

 _*A Little Bit Later*_

 _"No matter what else games have got, weapons are always a proper player's first prioity. Heck, I know people who just save up money with fetch quests until they can ran up their weapon. That's what I did in SAO. Grabbed the best weapon I could and then pushed forward to the next ara as fast as possible." Kirito said_

 _"Why don't we tale a look inside then?" Asuna said_

 _"Sounds good to me." Kirito said_

 _"Welcome!" The Female Shopkeeper said_

 _"Hi! We'd love to take a look at your weapon selection." Asuna said_

 _"Please, browse around as much as you like." The Female Shopkeeper said_

 _"Let's see" Rapiers, rapiers... Where are you?" Asuna said_

 _"Right this way, Miss. If there's anything else on your shopping list today, don't hesitate to ask." The Female Shopkeeper said_

 _"Thank you so much. Let's see what they-Oh! Heh.. I recognize this lineup. It really is a port of all the SAO data, huh?" Asuna said_

 _"..."_

 _"Everything okay?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little distracted by that shopkeeper." Kirito said_

 _"Yea." Sonic said_

 _"Distracted"? And what, pray tell, do you mean by that? *glare*" Asuna said_

 _"Huh? Oh! Oh, no, no. Not that way! That's not even a little bit what I meant. Hehe! I just thought they were really natural...-The coversation! The interaction! That's what I menat. NPC's usually don't have that many converstion patterns." Kirito said_

 _"I didn't even notice until you said something, but yeah that did seem really... normal. Hmm... You think NPCs are more advanced than they were back in SAO?" Asuna said_

 _"That couod definitely be that case." Kirito said_

 _"Anyway, why don't we go look around a bit more?" Asuna said_

 _The three of them ran to the the Teleport Gate Plaza._

* * *

 _*At The Teleprt Gate Plaza*_

 _The three of them ran threw the plaza. They started going at the Lakeside Park._

* * *

 _*At The Lakeside Park*_

 _"This park is massive! Haha! Probably the most popular spot to get some rest in the whole city." Asuna said_

 _"Ohh! I bet it feels good to sprawl out on that grass over there. I could get some good naps here." Kirito said_

 _"I don't think there's a single place you COULDN'T get some good naps." Asuna said_

 _"Hey, That's... Come on!" Kirito said_

 _"I have good spots I could show you later." Sonic said_

 _"Hahaha! I'm just teasing. You know I like watching you doze off like that. It's super cute! We should drop by every once in a while, just to take a load off and bask in the sun." Asuna said_

 _"I can't get behind that... Nothing wrong with a triple nap. Even if it is impossible to wake you once you pass out." Kirito said_

 _"Don'y count me in!" Sonic said_

 _"Eeep! Th-That was ONE TIME in Sword Art. ONE TIME! I don't normally get all gross and drooly when I sleep...! Promise!" Asuna said_

 _"I know, I know. I was just poking fun. Let's see what else there is!" Kirito said_

 _"Oh, it's...!" Asuna said_

 _The three run started running threw the park. They see the waitress. So the three of them run's toward's the waitress._

 _"Hello there. Table for three? Three fres lemonades. 600 Col. Please." The waitress_

 _"No thanks. Were just looking around. Sorry." Kirito said_

 _"That's ok. Thank you very much! See you again soon!" The waitress said_

 _The three of them continue running. They were running straight. They soon were heading at the Secnic Overlook._

* * *

 _*At The Secnic Overlook*_

 _"Oh, look! I doubt we'll ever need it for progession, but I am glad there's a café. Maybe it's cozy, romantic." Asuna said_

 _"It is nice. In most MMO's if you want a place to hang out and talk, you gotta do it in the field or random town squares. Then again, maybe that's one of the things that make a game really feel all MMOish. Hehe!" Kirito said_

 _"*sigh* That's not what I'm talking about!" Asuna said_

 _"Wha?"_

 _"I'm saying if there are places like that, maybe we could even go on dates in here!" Asuna said_

 _"O-Oh! Yeah! That's a good call. Totally... dates." Kirito said_

 _"Hehehe! You know you're blushing, right?" Asuna said_

 _"Not as hard as you!" Kirito said_

 _"Wh-What?! No, I'm not! Come on, Blazzer and Sonic, I wanna go see what other romantic places we can find!" Asuna running_

 _"Hey, wait up! Asunaaaa!" Kirito running toward's_

 _"Wait for me!" Sonic running at them_

 _The two of them soon catch up to Asuna. Asuna stop's and look's at them._

 _"We've seen pretty much the whole town now." Asuna said_

 _"Then let's go explore outside town." Kirito said_

 _"Sound's good." Sonic said_

 _"Hehe. I has a feeling you'd say that." Asuna said_

 _"Oh... Am I that predictable? Well then. Let's head to Teleport Gate Plaza." Asuna said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 **Hey everyone, MySonicFan here and yep, The video games are next and they will be the longest stories I will do. Starting off with this one. The next one will be... Fatal Bullet. Then Lost Song, VS Accel World (Which I never saw the anime), Hollow Fragment. The two animes that are coming, I will also do those. I have also have one more anouncment. After I finish all these stories, I won't be doing anymore stories after these stories. So that this account won't be uploading anymore. Until they make another one than I can come back. I also said I was goi** **ng to make different storys not sao related. I will be making a second account so I can do my own storys. So I hope everyone understands. But it dosen't mean right now. I have a long a way to go with these, so i'm not leaving yet. Anyway, Fatal Bullet will be next. I hope everyone enjoys their day and as always. I'll to you all later.**


End file.
